I wont let you from my side
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: I changed the end of the fight from episode 56. Don't ask how I come to that idea. Full summary inside. The story's a little bit sad and has also a mild yaoi part.


I wont let you from my side…

_Summary: Hey guys! I know that I should write on Photo album instead of this, but I was bored and watched my favorite two episodes from Yu Yu Hakusho on my computer and I had this weird idea about some of Kurama's relationships with his two old partners and what would have happened in his fight at the Dark Tournament against the bomb-master when in the last minute before the end he would do something what no one ewer thought he would do. I will not write everything of the show down, only the last part that I writ new. So this is a one-shot, oh and mild shonen-ai. _

_Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. _

* * *

The crowd cheered as Kurama's limb and bloody body hit the cold arena floor. As he fell he heard Yusuke and the others jell his name. His vision was blurted because of his great blood loss from Karasu's bomb's and from his yoki loss. He felt week, but he don't wanted to day alone so with his last power he summoned a blood sucking plant that immediately attacked Karasu because of the fresh bloody wound on his chest. He heard the crow's shocked yelp as the plant begun sucking his live liquid out of his body. He heard the voices of his that told him to stand up, but their voices seemed so far away from him. He couldn't move his body. _"So, he successes in killing me."_-he thought, but them he felt something move in his mind. Strange feelings washed over him like a warm wave. Old memories about Yomi, who he trusted, he remembered when he was sometimes injured it was Yomi who come to take care of his wound's. It was as if he still could feel his warm hand's on his skin, he felt so lost when he thought that he, who was so special to him betrayered him, but it was a lie and he lost a true friend because of own fault. And then, Kuronue. He did everything to become the fox's trust. With the bat youkai, he didn't feel alone anymore, but even he couldn't feel Yomi's place in his heart, but he had also a place there. He could speak with Kuronue about everything and he listened to him, not like other's. but then, Yomi's hunter come and trapped his friend, he wanted back to safe him, but he told him to run away to escape and then…He heard his friend scream in pain, he saw the blood as the bamboos went trough his body and his body fell limb. He couldn't forgive himself. As he laid now there on the cold ring floor he felt tears escaping his ayes. And then he saw the images of his two lost friend's, both had a soft smile on their lips as both reached a hand to him. As he opened their ayes he saw that he was standing. "Stop…"-he called out to the plant and it released his victim and only held him up. Karasu was paler then by the beginning of the fight. His golden hair become black again and hung down like a ebony-black waterfall hiding half of his face. His violet ayes reflected his surprise, longing but he could se a hint of death wish. He remembered what the elder Toguro sad that when they won against Karasu and Bui, the crow told them to kill him and that the only course why the two want to get stronger that they can escape the brother's. his whole body felt as it would rip apart, but hi ignore the pain and slowly went up to the crow. His world was spinning the tears were still streaming from his emerald ayes and burned them. He hob his head and looked at the kitsunen in front of him. 

"Do…you want to see me day…"-he spat. The fox shook his head and stepped up to him.

"In my live…I already lost two people who I loved weary much and…I don't want to lose a third one."-he said softly smiling as he put two trembling hand's on Karasu's cold face. He felt his soft skin under his fingers, it felt like silk. The crow's ayes went wide; he liked the touch of Kurama's fingers on his skin. Kurama tilted Karasu's head up and looked deep in the two endless pool's of violet.-" I wont let you from my side…"-he whispered as they lip's met. For Kurama the whole world disappeared. He felt Karasu return the kiss, it send a warm wave over his body. He felt that his aching body begun to relax and the pain began disappearing.

"What on earth is Kurama doing there!"-jelled Yusuke in shock as he watched the two kissing youkai.

"That's it! Something was definitely in that drug that he gave him. When I see Suzuki I will beat the crap out of him! Kurama's MAKING OUT WITH THAT SADIST!"-yelled Kuwabara. Hiei only stood there glaring at the two in the arena. What was that baka kitsunen doing.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't believe what I see! The youkai of my dream's kissing kiss opponent! I want to switch pleases with Karasu!"

"There, there Koto. Calm down, there are plenty other man in the Makai and some of the audience are already watching"-said Jury sweatdropping as she was hugged by a crying Koto.

And to be honest the crowd and the other fighter's were shocked, pale or were on their way to the bath room. Shizuru was staring down at the two male, but then her ayes met with Sakyo's so the two didn't pay any attention to the ring, in meantime were Botan and Keiko cowering Yukina's ayes.

"I can't believe that Kurama's kissing him"-said Botan angry.

"I didn't know that Kurama's gay."

"I don't think he's."

**_back down by the ring_**

"As I told Karasu before, everyone has his own taste."-said younger Toguro, his brother was only staring at the scene.

"_Now I understand what that spirit wanted as it come to us. He wanted to know if the person he loved so much was alright."_- thought Koenma.

When they needed to breath the two pulled apart, Kurama's hand's were still on Karasu's face. Both smiled at each other as the plant let Karasu go and he fell to his knees. He kneeled down beside him and took the crow in his arms hugging him protectively to his chest. After they stood up Kurama went with Karasu to his friend's, but kept one aye on the Toguro team in fear that they would hurt Karasu. As he went by he didn't speak a word, he saw the shock and the disgust on their faces.

"Kurama…"

He didn't turn around but stopped. "What is it Koenma, if it's about Karasu then…"

"No, but there's a massage that I should have given to you a long time ago. It was the real ground why I made you a member of the Reikai Tentai. Your friend Kuronue asked me to do it, he wanted you happy and he wanted that you are no more alone. And he wanted me to tell you that he will watch over you for eternity and he's waiting for you on the other side"- said the Reikai king, his hand's in his pockets ayes closed.

"Kurama didn't respond, only smiled softly." _"Kuronue…"-_whispered his mind. A tear escaped his ayes, but a soft hand brushed it away. Kurama looked down and saw Karasu smiling at him softly. Now could his beloved friend rest in peace, the he wasn't anymore alone. And now he will not lose the one he love's don't matter what will come in the future. That's a promise to himself, for Karasu, for Kuronue and Yomi. He was happy now.

_**Owari **_

* * *

A/N: This is the firs fic that I writ only in two hour's. And in that time I heard Unbalanced kiss- s in Japanese, it help's really. So, how did you like it? Pleas review. 

_By _

_Twilight_


End file.
